Video and audio broadcasters engage in performing or otherwise broadcasting audio and visual productions or programs. Typically, such performances are provided to the broadcasters on magnetic and optical recording media, such as video and audio disks and tapes, over satellite or network feeds, from live performances, and the like. The broadcasters rebroadcast these performances over their networks. Each broadcast may be considered an exhibition of the performance. Often, the broadcasters simultaneously exhibit numerous performances on multiple channels, and many of the performances may be repeated at various times.
Due to competitive and other factors, many broadcasters are forced to reduce their overhead costs to a minimum. As a result, a modern network may be essentially controlled by only a single person who operates a wide assortment of automated equipment. However, in all but the most simple networks, the management of information related to scheduling performance exhibitions, the acquisition of sufficient media copies to meet the schedule, and the control of equipment in accordance with the schedule place strenuous demands on the person or persons who operate the network.
For example, the performances must be sought out and licensed. Different performances are licensed under different terms. The performances may be available only in accordance with various timing requirements, and licensing terms typically require fees which are based upon the number of exhibitions each performance experiences over the network. Likewise, the performances may originate from numerous different sources and different performances run for different lengths of time. Scheduling demands require promotional, advertising, public service, and other timing considerations to be juggled with the run times of the licensed performances. Moreover, scheduling must often be accurately prepared in advance so that exhibition plans or listings may be printed and distributed to network subscribers in advance of the scheduled exhibitions.
Once a schedule that favorably balances all these factors has been compiled, steps must be taken to insure that the schedule is realized. In other words, the schedule, which consists of abstract information, is converted into real world products and processes. For example, steps are taken to make the media upon which the performances are recorded available. These media needs to be available at the proper time and in a needed quantity. The media must contain the proper performances and must work properly. Moreover, the media copies must be managed so that they are readily available when needed and not mixed up or otherwise confused with other media copies. Contingencies for other real world problems, such as jammed or missing media copies, must also be considered. A modern network must continue to operate in accordance with published schedules in spite of numerous "real world" problems which might work against meeting the schedule.